User blog:Maddie Silvergren/Important Horse Info
Horses involve alot of treatment, attention, and care. But, are you giving it to them? 'Horse intelligence...' Horses have a very vivid and clear memory which allows them to remember events good or bad which has happened long after they occur. This may be a problem when you have an object that jogs the horse’s memory and causes them to react a certain way. You will then need to take time to help the horse overcome the fears and unfamiliar objects from the events. Horses are also good at following signals. You must do the signals in constant repetition so they will soon pick up that it means something and is important and will capture the image for the next time they practice. 'Caring for your horse...' It’s very important that horses are groomed and cared for daily. Grooming removes muck, dirt, dandruff etc. Areas covered by tack behind the heel and in the hock depressions need a special cleaning or grooming. It’s recommended that you go over your horse with a soft cloth to give your horse a healthy glow. The hoof pick will remove dirt/mud and stones. Here is what you need to clean a horse… *´Rubber currycomb *´Body brush *´Hoof pick *Mane and tail comb(s) 'Feeding a horse...' Horses need to eat at least 3 times a day. The horses stomach is small for its body and holds about 18 quarts of food. Horses should eat grass, hay and grain. Always put horses hay inside a net or wooden frame where the horse can reach it. Horses don't just need grass, grain and hay. Other healthy substances and snacks are good as well. If your horse is a high competing horse, recommend feeding it horse protein food like alfalfa specified by your equine vet or competition instructor. 'Horse senses...' What causes a horse to be scared? Curious? Eyes: A horse has fairly large oval shaped eyes on the sides of its head. The horse needs to turn its head to see directly in front of itself but can also go bug eyed whenever. A horse get’s nervous when objects are directly in front of it because it can’t see them when it is standing regularly. The horse depends on it’s ears to know if something is in front of it or not. Ears: Horses have nice pointy ears with a very keen hearing ability. Since they can move their ears in all directions, they can hear all over all at once. Horses ears can help us also dictate how they are feeling. For instance, if a horses ears are forward, they are feeling curious at the object in front of them or are feeling content. When horses are constantly flicking their ears, it is either annoyed or is living in the present. When ears are flat, you might want to stay clear, because the horse is angry. NOSE: Horses have a very amazing sense of smell. They have big nostrils which allows them to smell senses from long distances, and to pick up detail in close things. RAIN: Have you ever wondered why a horse get’s scared when it rains? It’s not just because of the lightening and thunder. When it rains, horses tend to coward and want inside the barn or stable. Why? Because the rain makes sight blurry, it sounds scary, and mixes up the scents around the horse so the horse becomes confused, anxious, cautious, and feels like it is blind. Always let a horse inside when it rains. Category:Blog posts